Renji's Surprise
by HelleBelle
Summary: First and formost this is not a crossover story i just couldn't think of a last name for Siuri so i used saya's. But the story is about Renji getting the surprise of his life


Renji's Surprise

Hey Pineapple what's up I haven't seen you today you ok? Huh…Hello Captain Otanishi what a beautiful morning we have today and to answer your question im fine. (Sniffling) Hey Renji…. look you don't have to be so formal with me we've been friends for too long. So cut the crap and tell me what's wrong with my red pineapple. (Wipes away his tears)Well to be completely truthfully with you Uri im stuck between a crossroad and I really need your help but just hear me out first. Ok so you know how I have I thing for Byakuya right well I also have feelings for other captain in Gotei 13 and im afraid if I were to tell them I would lose their friendship we had since we were kids. So what do I do should I tell this person or should just say nothing at all? Well first off tell me who the other who the other captain is and we'll start from there. The other captain is you kiwi and I've always had a thing for you but could never tell you because of the fear of losing you. (Shocked)Huh……Wow…..Renji I have something to confess to but I don't know if I can really put it in words right now. (Sighs) I knew something like this would happen. Kiwi just forget I ever said anything I sorry if I've affined you in away. No….Renji you haven't and don't take back what you said because I feel the same way about you and always have but I was also scared of losing you.(Looks at Uri) Really…you've always felt that way about me but how long have you been feeling this away. So you don't care that I also have a thing for captain Kuchiki? No honey I don't because you and i have that in common…we both like the same person and each other. I have an idea it may seem crazy at first, but it just might work. Right now im up for anything so what's your big idea Kiwi im all ears. Ok it may sound crazy at first but it just might work. Alright the idea I came up with is that you and I should have a little visit with captain Kuchiki and see if we can become one big happy couple? I'm listening intentionally. If it goes the way I plan and I hope it does. I'm going to pretend I need to speak with him and I'll ask you to escort me to his office. Once in his office I'll tell him about this whole situation but only my part and im going to make it seem like im leaving something out. Then he'll call you into the office and ask you do you know anything about what I've just told him and if so tell him everything. If you need reinsurance just look my way. If you see me nod and smile tell him everything you've told me and don't worry I won't leave you. You know what Kiwi you were right the plan might be crazy enough to work but if we're going to do this it has to be now while his on break. Since he's always in his office during his break it won't be hard for me to get him to speak to you. Ok Renji that sounds good to me so let hurry up and get this over with shall we? OK come on Uri…I mean Captain Otanishi right this way. (Knocks on the Door) Umm Captain? Yes what is it Renji? You have a visitor and they say it's urgent that you speak. OK send them in. Yes sir. Captain Otanishi he will see you now (opens the door for Uri.)Thank you Lt. Abarai. Your welcome Captain Otanishi and Captain Kuchiki would you like anything before I get back to work? No Renji that would be all for now. (Blank tone) Hello Byakuya long time no see. Hello Siuri and it has been too long hasn't it? Yes it has but im not here to take up to much of your time. So what did you want to see me for the Siuri? I come to tell you about a conversation I had today with a friend of mine and within the conversation this friend of mine asked me who was I infatuated with within the Gotei 13. Ok so what does that have to do with me? If you would allow me to finish you shall know the answer to your question. Ok continue then. Like I was saying this friend asked and I said you and your Lt. so this is why I have come to you. Is that all Captain Otanishi? (Sighs) I guess so well I think I should go now. No please stay for a minute because I feel like you're not telling me everything. If I know anybody who can tell me what I need to know it'll have to be Lt. Abarai. Speaking of which (calls Renji) Renji would you meet me in my office now please. Yes sir. (Knocks at the door) You wanted to see me sir. Yes I do… come in and have a seat beside Captain Otanishi. The captain has just informed me about a conversation she has had with a friend and I feel that friend is you. Yes sir we did have a quick chat this morning but why am I being questioned. It's nothing bad it's just while telling me about the conversation she was leaving out something and I know that you know so if there's anything she leaving out and you think I should about you need to let me know now. (Looks at Uri and see's the signal) Yes sir there is some information she was leaving out (sighs and lowers head). Ok…well we your ready to talk im listening. Ok sir the thing is I didn't ask her I told her about (mumbles) my feelings for you and her. What was that Renji I didn't quit understand the mumbling part would you like to repeat that last statement? I said I didn't ask her who she liked instead I told her about my feelings for you and her. With that told me about her feelings about us and so when ended up here. Is that true captain Otanishi is that the really reason you had to meet with me. Yes it is (gasps at the touch of Byakuya hand on her shoulder) and if we have affined you in any way we're sorry. (Whispers) No you haven't but we company so we shall continue this discussion later on after your shifts have ended. With that being said is that all you wanted to see me for you two? (Both) Yes to put it in simpler terms. Well then I shall take my leave because I have to attend another meeting. Renji would you show captain Otanishi out please and thank you. Byakuya if you don't mind I'd like to speak with Lt. Abarai for a second and after im done I'll show myself out. Ok if that's what you wish to then fine. Goodbye Byakuya…for now. Well that went a lot better than I thought it would. Your right but what was up with the whole meeting him after our shifts. I don't know im just as clueless as you are right about now. I wonder what he's going to do or say when we meet later on. I guess we'll have to wait and see now won't we kiwi? Yeah I guess you're right but anyways it's time for me to leave because I have a lot of work to do since I took Soi Fon place as captain. (Kisses Renji) I shall see you later on tonight love. Ok I'll meet you back here after our shifts are over.


End file.
